1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, and in particular, to construction sets allowing a player to interconnect play objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy constructions sets have been popular for generations. Early Erector™ sets used stamped metal struts that could be bolted together to build various constructions. However, using nuts and bolts requires significant manual dexterity and such small parts present a swallowing risk to small children.
More recent Lego™ construction sets employ rectangular blocks that connect by snapping the lower edges of a block down around cylindrical studs atop an underlying block. Such an arrangement is easy to assemble but the block to block strength is relatively small. In addition, the blocks interconnect in only a small number of ways and the position of a block cannot be finely adjusted relative to another block.
Hook and loop fasteners have been used to interconnect objects. While such fasteners interconnect with relatively little effort, disconnecting them can require some strength. Small children may not have the strength needed to disconnect such fasteners if they are used in toys.
Other known playsets include a number of pieces that can be mixed and matched to produce different figures. For example, the set can have a number of different items representing different faces, hairstyles, upper torsos, hips and legs, shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, fashion accessories, etc. A child can select different elements to compose a custom figure. These elements are often thin panels intended to create a two dimensional image.
See also U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0069980 and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D367,438; D374,609; 226,453; 2,033,039; 2,205,550; 2,354,810; 2,407,879; 2,668,304; 2,809,067; 3,176,979; 3,222,744; 3,386,763; 3,634,178; 3,813,094; 3,849,839; 3,964,364; 4,003,549; 4,009,786 4,007,516; 4,165,811; 4,308,646; 4,338,836; 4,498,827; 4,505,468; 4,518,277; 4,526,363; 4,605,216; 4,641,826; 4,645,193; 4,705,442; 4,761,027; 5,007,616; 5,496,021; 5,624,110; 5,624,167; 5,728,116; 6,296,656; 6,468,309; 6,494,657; 6,520,464; 4,474,489; 4,532,622; 4,711,596; 5,133,617; 5,651,570; 5,873,379; 5,899,621; 6,123,035; 6,336,766; 6,616,369; 6,726,421; 6,726,422; and 7,100,854.